


How not to repay your physics teacher for teaching you

by Readywriter2



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, inaccurate depictions of physics, took a longer time to write than the quality would suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readywriter2/pseuds/Readywriter2
Summary: Alas, it turns out that I am no better than the people who choreographed that train fight scene in the Wolverine movie. I spent close to half an hour on this.
Series: tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How not to repay your physics teacher for teaching you

**Author's Note:**

> "I spent close to half an hour on this" might be a good explanation for why I'm REALLY slow when it comes to writing my WIPs. It all makes sense now. Based on this post: https://worstloki.tumblr.com/post/189895395941/loki-and-tony-stark-standing-on-the-balcony-of
> 
> Inspired by the tags

Thanos sits in his throne room.  
The Jotun prince had escaped from his clutches.  
Thanos curls his fist. No one could defy him and get away with it. The prince had been a rebellious one - he’d thought he could mold the prince into a weapon fit for his liking. Alas, the weapon malfunctioned after all.  
No matter. He had no more use for the prince. He’d make him yearn for something as sweet as pain, just as Thanos had once promised.  
And then -  
“Sire! We have incoming.”  
“What?!”  
A hologram popped up, showing Thanos the shape of the incoming missile.  
It was the scepter he’d given to what he’d assumed was an obedient puppet.  
And then, he heard it. The scepter was flying towards him. To his horror, Thanos could sense that the scepter was bestowed with the power of a drunk writer who was letting down her physics teacher. The scepter flew through space, non-existent air whooshing past it to signify how fast it was flying even though there was no air in space.  
The scepter broke the rules of physics with the force of a vengeful prince who could accomplish anything through the sheer motivation of his spite, having exited Earth’s atmosphere and flying through space, skillfully navigating asteroids and other whatnot. Then it entered the gravitational field of Sanctuary II (even though all objects technically have a gravitational field of infinity, I think, so I guess what I was actually referring to was the noticeable gravitational field but what do I know about the concept of micro gravity and I really need to stop talking lest my friend who studies astrophysics finds this monstrosity). Afterwards, the scepter began to accelerate towards Thanos.  
It was inevitable.  
The scepter collided with Thanos’ face, and that historic moment was one worthy of memeing.  
In the distance, transcending universes and genres of fiction, Dumbledore’s voice rang out loud and clear.  
“1000 points to Slytherin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
